A Night of Awakening
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Len gets more than he first expected when he discovers Barry Allen's secret. Mob Boss AU, D/s, bdsm. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A Night of Awakening**

 **Len gets more than he first expected when he discovers Barry Allen's secret.**

 **Thanks to everyone over on the 'Flash Trash' Discord for giving me the urge to write this!**

 **Tags: Dom/sub, Dom Barry, sub Len, first time together, Mob AU, secret Mob Boss Barry, Criminal Len, CSI Barry, light bondage, leather glove kink, suit porn, anal fingering, prostate massage, hand job, praise kink, dirty talk**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash**

"Hey Boss, isn't that the CSI kid you have been stalking?" Mick asked as he picked up a new beer from the bar top, sitting next to Len who was nursing his own beer.

"Allen?" Len twisted his head around Saints and Sinners to see what Mick was talking about. Sure enough, Barry Allen was there, in a dark corner by the side door talking to a large, burly, tattooed man. Len clocked the man but his eyes were pulled over to Barry himself. Gone were his nerdy clothes and converses and instead he was donning a tailored suit and looked calm and somehow deadly.

"I'll be right back, don't burn the place down," Len told Mick absently as he slapped down a bill to cover his beer. He watched as Barry and the other man walked out of the bar and Len silently followed behind moments later. When the side door shut he flinched back when he heard the sound of a silenced gunshot.

Len spun towards the sound of the gunshot and stopped short, he had expected to see Barry slumped in the trash of the alleyway, a bullet in some part of his body but this was the opposite.

Barry had unbuttoned his suit jacket and was currently holstering his gun in a shoulder holster, a phone pressed to his right ear and talking what sounded like Polish into the device. Len hid behind a nearby dumpster and stayed quiet as he watched Barry, a totally 180 from what he normally was. He was standing up straight and powerful and looking far more dangerous in that suit than Len expected. Len found himself licking his lips absently at the sight of those slender fingers moving and encased in that black tight leather.

Car lights flooded the alleyway making Len duck down a bit more.

"You always make such a mess Barry, weren't you taught better than this?" Iris West tsk'ed as she inspected the downed man, a bullet hole between his eyes.

"At least I don't slit my victim's throat, you know how much of a bitch it is to get blood out of leather." Barry snarked back playfully.

"Touché, the cleanup crew is on their way." Iris smoothed down the front of her skintight dress and Barry nodded his thanks before jerking his chin towards the car she arrived in.

"Do try not to play too much with this one Barry, dad doesn't like it." Iris all but sang as she sauntered back towards her car.

"You can come out Leonard, I promise I won't shoot you," Barry called over his shoulder, a smile touching his lips as Len rose to his feet and slowly joined him in front of the dead man.

"What did he do?" Len asked curiously.

"Was about to stab me in the back, its bad business to keep traitors around, I'm sure you know that," Barry said as he adjusted his cuffs, drawing more attention to his leather gloves.

"So your not a CSI then?" Len asked, eyes tracing the movement of those leather gloves.

"No I am, it's just not who I am. I have a lot to explain, if you were so kind to accompany me back to my place, I have a wonderful Whiskey on ice?" Barry offered his arm to Len, a hopeful look glinting in his eyes. Len paused a moment but slipped his hand into the crook of Barry's arm and let himself be lead over to a sleek black Lexus. Len raised an eyebrow when Barry opened the passenger door for him but slipped inside the luxury car nonetheless. Barry did the same and started the car up by pushing his thumbprint against where a key normally would be located.

"I hope you don't mind going fast Leonard," Barry flashed Len a smile as he revved the car.

"Oh, I'm all for fast when the moment calls for it Scarlet," Len smirked back and would refuse to admit he did indeed clutch his seat a bit when Barry accelerated, the force pushing him into his plush leather seat.

"This is where you live?" Len felt like he was out of his depths when Barry opened the door to the penthouse of one of the more expensive buildings in Central City. The penthouse was sprawling and tastefully decorated.

"I live in that small apartment to keep up the guise of me just being a plain CSI," Barry informed Len as he one-handedly unbuttoned his suit jacket, hanging it up on the nearby coat rack and slowly rolling his shirtsleeves up to his elbows, his vest moving with him.

"So if you are what I'm assuming you are, why bother to keep up the guise of being a CSI?" Len knew the signs of a mob boss when he saw them and the signs were everywhere now that he knew to look for them.

"It's a long story, Whiskey?" Barry asked over his shoulder as he walked over to his bar on the far side of the room.

"I'm good, thanks." Len shook his head as he slowly settled on the soft couch and took a moment to absorb the view of Central City from this high up and the fact Barry Allen was a mob boss of some sort.

"Turns out my mother was the daughter of a Polish mob boss, my father was a member and they ran off to be together, have a normal life when she got pregnant with me. My grandfather found them just after I was born and apparently was taken with me the moment he met me, so much so that he let my parents live in peace and supplied them everything they would ever need. It all changed when my mother was killed and my father framed for it, there was nothing my grandfather could do to stop this from happening. We know who killed my mother but like a coward, he is in hiding and we are trying to draw him out into the open." Barry settled on the couch next to Len with two fingers worth of Whiskey, sipping it as he loosened the knot of his tie his leather gloves still in place.

"How does that equal to you being a CSI and acting like a mob boss?" Len nodded in understanding as he shifted his body towards Barry on instinct.

"The man who murdered my mother is Eobard Thawne, Eddie Thawne works in the CCPD and I became a CSI to keep an eye on him to see if he is involved with his Uncle's business, to see if Eobard ever came to visit his nephew. I do have all the needed degrees to be a CSI and entering as someone who wants to prove their father is innocent and get him out of jail is a good card to play during an interview." Barry shrugged as he replied.

"What part does Miss West play into this?" Len tried not to let jealousy build up in his gut at the way Barry's face softened at the mention of the woman.

"Ah the light of my life, my dear sister. The Wests surprisingly enough are involved with my grandfather's business, like a side partner so Joe became a cop because he wanted to help people the right, less illegal way. They took me in because they are family friends and they both stepped into my world when they realized that my grandfather took me under his wing, they are my lifelines and the best family I could ask for." Barry explained as he traced the rim of his glass, drops of Whiskey clinging to the supple leather of his gloves.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Len was hit with the realization that he just discovered Barry was a mob boss and generally that didn't turn out well for people outside of the family.

"I won't lie, you interested me in a way I haven't felt in a while, Leonard. I know you have been looking into me since I was the CSI on your last heist." Barry placed his glass down and twisted his body towards Len, placing his leather clad hand on the older man's knee in what looked like an innocent gesture but the lust in Barry's eyes said otherwise.

"I missed this completely," Len sounded annoyed with himself before letting out something he would deny was a squeak when Barry gracefully swung himself onto his lap, settling down with his hands cupping his face.

"It was well hidden for a reason and Leonard I trust you, I'm interested in you and I would very much like to kiss you right now," Barry said seriously, eyes tracing the shape of Len's pink lips.

"What's stopping you Scarlet?" Len just got the words out when Barry's hand curled around the back of his neck possessively and yanked him in for a heated, passionate kiss that took his breath away in every sense. Len was surprised by how easily he surrendered the control of the kiss to the power that was Barry Allen.

"Look at you, I've barely even started and you're already flushed so prettily." Barry praised as he ran his thumb over Len's lower lip, the texture of the leather, smooth on his chapped lip before dipping the tip of his thumb into Len's mouth. Len couldn't help but close his lips around the digit and twist his tongue around the leather, getting a faint flavor of Whiskey in the process.

"I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you." Barry stroked the back of Len's neck soothingly, his eyes wide and full of lust, trust, and passion in a way Len had never seen mixed before and he was thankful he was sitting as his knees felt weak.

"We can just kiss if that's all you want, but I think you want more. You want to feel that loss of control, you want to know what it's like to give it all up even if it's just for a night." Barry's voice was low and seductive and poured over Len like a fine wine. Len gripped Barry's hips at the words and swallowed down the whine that threatened to escape.

"Tell me I'm wrong Leonard, tell me you don't want me to give you unknown pleasure and take you apart before piecing you back together." Barry sounded and looked serious and Len somehow knew that if he said no that Barry would back off, but right now he wanted to say yes.

"You're not wrong, I want to feel that unknown pleasure." Len found himself saying and got a blinding smile in response and another gentler kiss as a reward for his honesty.

"Say Red and everything will stop, Yellow if you're unsure and Green if you're okay. Understood?" Barry asked as he leaned back to pull his tie loose and Len felt his palms get sweaty and his pants a lot tighter.

"Understood Scarlet." Len breathed out and watched Barry with half-lidded eyes.

"We'll talk about proper titles later, for now, I want you to offer up your wrists for m Leonard." Barry held his tie up and paused giving Len time to decide if this was alright.

"Loosely please," Len said softly as he offered his wrists up and got a quick kiss in response. Barry wrapped the silk tie around Len's offered wrists, loosely just like Len had said and Barry pressed a kiss to each of the laced together fingers.

"Now I want you to keep your arms above your head, can you do that for me, Leonard?" Barry asked as he ran his hands up Len's arms in a comforting movement. Len nodded silently and raised his arms up, heart pounding in his chest as Barry unbuttoned his shirt, pushing the fabric to the side to expose his chest.

"Remember, one word from you and this all stops and we can curl up and watch a movie or something." Barry reminded Len before pressing his lips to Len's collarbone.

"Keep going." Len managed to get out as he let his head fall back over the back of the couch as Barry worried his skin in a few places, sure to leave marks behind. Len let out a sharp cry when Barry's soft lips wrapped around his right nipple, sending bolts of pleasure through his whole body.

"Sounds like it feels good, want me to try something else?" Barry peered up at Len with dark eyes as his fingers skimmed Len's belt buckle teasingly.

"Yes." Len breathed out and let out another cry when Barry grazed his teeth over Len's nipple before twisting his tongue around the peaked nub.

"I can feel how much you're enjoying this," Barry commented as he slowly rocked forward, their respective erections brushing against each other through their clothes. Len squirmed when Barry climbed off his lap and easily stripped him of his pants and boxers.

"God, you are beautiful." Barry praised, as he took in the sight of Len's cock hard and heavy against his stomach, only glad in his open shirt and wrists tied together. Len felt his cheeks heat up at the praise and shifted on the couch, legs spreading a bit wider. Len let out a soft noise as he arched up into Barry's gloved hand when the brunet dragged his right fingertips down his skin.

"So beautiful," Barry repeated before gently tapping Len's thighs to get the man's attention. "I want you to turn around and keep your knees on the couch, can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Master," Len said almost on reflex and turned a brighter shade of red when he realized what he had said and how natural it sounded.

"I like the sound of that Leonard, address me as Master when I give you a direct order am I understood?" Barry smiled as Len moved on his own to settle on the couch. His knees were resting wide on the couch and his stomach was pressing against the back of the couch and his elbows resting there.

"I understand Master." Len breathed out and let out a little noise when Barry's leather-clad hands cupped the globes of his ass and squeezed them teasingly.

"That's a good boy, now all I want you to do from now on is not to muffle your voice. I want to hear all your sounds as I take you apart." Barry's voice was low and it sent shivers down Len's spine in a surprising way.

Len gasped in surprise when a cool, slick finger traced his pucker. Barry still had his leather gloves on, the texture felt amazing on his skin and heat radiated from his body when Barry eased his finger into Len's hole. Len let out a moan as he dropped his head down as Barry crooked his finger just right inside of him.

"Perfect Leonard, just perfect for me." Barry praised as he smoothed his left hand down Len's ass and cupped the other man's balls. He fondled them gently, letting the feel of the leather ring through Len's body. Len let out a shuddering breath before another moan cut it off when Barry pressed a second finger into him.

"How does that feel Leonard? God I'm only two fingers in you and you're still tight and hot and so, perfect." Barry praised as he pressed a kiss to Len's hip as he shifted his hand away from Len's balls to slowly drag his hand up and down the other man's shaft.

"A-Amazing, thank you, Master." Len couldn't help the whine that accompanied his words, the title feeling natural in this situation, all thoughts flew from his mind when Barry's leather fingers pressed down on that spot inside of him that made him see stars and jerk up off the couch slightly.

"Oh I'm going to be paying attention to that spot, I had a feeling you would be very responsive to this." Barry crooned as he started to pump his fingers in and out of Len's loosened hole, fingers hitting against Len's prostate each time. This pace was quick and hard in sharp contrast to the slow; dragging strokes Barry was giving Len's leaking cock.

"Oh I think you can take another finger, isn't that right Leonard?" Barry slowly pressed another finger inside of Len alongside his two fingers and removed his hand from Len's cock completely as he stretched his fingers wide and abruptly pressed them all down on Len's prostate intensely.

Len felt a shock go through his system and he was pretty sure his vision faded for a moment as a cry was ripped from his throat. His body arched and he clutched at the couch with his bound hands as his body trembled while ropes of cum landed on the couch below him.

"You did so well for me Leonard, so well baby. I'm so impressed, you came just from prostate stimulation." Barry praised as he slowly withdrew his fingers and using a nearby cloth to gently clean the lube from Len's hole. After tossing it to the side and stripping his soiled gloves he eased Len up right. He tipped Len's face up and took in the slightly dazed-out look on his face and smiled softly pressing a kiss to Len's lips.

"You did so well darling, so perfect for me and God look at you. So spaced out already and this was just our first time together, I'm so, so proud of you Leonard." Barry peppered Len's face with butterfly kisses as he moved Len slowly over to the clean couch that was next to the one they were on.

"Do you want your clothes back and the tie gone?" Barry asked as he settled Len on the couch's comfortable cushions.

"No Master, can we just stay like this?" Len asked quietly, unsure of himself.

"Of course we can darling, of course, we can. Just for a bit then you are going to take a shower, get some warm clothes and we'll curl up in bed then tomorrow we'll discuss this more in depth." Barry positioned Len so he was sprawled out on the couch, his head on Barry's lap and Barry lightly dragging his nails over the man's scalp and his other hand resting on Len's stomach in a possessive way that had Len surprisingly relaxing under as his eyes fluttered shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Night of Awakening**

 **Len gets more than he first expected when he discovers Barry Allen's secret.**

 **Thanks to everyone over on the 'Flash Trash' Discord for giving me the urge to write this!**

 **Tags: kink discussion, fleshlight, dildo, sex toy, anal sex, dirty talk, praise kink, hole training**

 **Chapter 2**

"I took the liberty of printing off a general contract for you to look over." Barry pushed a stack of papers across the table he and Len were eating at the next morning.

Barry had insisted Len spend the night for a solid rest and a shower the next morning. Len had agreed and wouldn't say it but curled up next to Barry in the other man's silk sheets and King sized bed was one of the best periods of sleep he had ever gotten.

"I have been in relationships like this before, but not as the submissive." Len took the offered contract, picking up the pen and twirling it between his fingers on reflex.

"I figured as much, but Leonard you submitted so beautifully to me last night. The others you have been with didn't know what they were missing out on." Barry leaned forward, lacing his fingers together to rest his chin on them.

Len ducked his head to hide his blush and instead started to read the contract and wrote the color system when needed depending on what his preferences were. Barry sipped his coffee and flipped through some emails on his phone giving Len all the time he needed and Len was glad not to feel any pressure.

"I've double checked and I'm finished." Len peered up at Barry waiting until the other man had set down his phone before pushing the contract across the table and Barry gave a beaming smile.

"I have mine here and I want you to read over it, ask if you have any questions and I will ask you if I need an explanation, alright?" Barry passed Len another contract.

"Alright, thank you." Len smiled as he took Barry's contract and started to read through it. He smiled a few times when he saw how some of their kinks matched up and he blushed when he read a few other things but found himself looking forward to scenes with those kinks in it.

"Everything looks good, in fact, we look to be very much compatible in numerous different ways. I'm glad you are open to being the submissive Leonard, I was concerned last night was a one-off." Barry admitted as he closed Len's contract before withdrawing another few sheets of paper.

"It's not something I would normally consider doing, but last night… With you… It felt right, like accepting a part of myself I had hidden away." Len slowly admitted, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Leonard," Barry seemed to pick up on this and gracefully moved around the table, pushing Len's chair back before straddling him so they were eye to eye. Len's hands automatically resting on Barry's waist as Barry looped his around Len's neck, thumb resting at the base of Len's neck.

"There is no need to hide from me, you know everything about me now and I want to know every part about you. If you ever feel awkward or uneasy I want you to tell me, no matter what we are doing or where we are I want you to tell me. With me you are safe, this will always be a safe space for you." Barry said firmly and Len found himself agreeing and knowing that Barry was right. There was no reason to hide when they were together like this, he was safe in this penthouse and he was safe with Barry.

"I do feel safe with you and I promise I will tell you if I feel uneasy as long as you do the same with me. This relationship goes both ways." Len reached a hand up and rested the palm of his hand on Barry's cheek, smiling when Barry let out a sigh and leaned against Len's hand.

"Yes it does and I'm glad you understand that." Barry beamed before pressing a kiss to Len's palm.

"You read how this would work between us, are you comfortable with those terms?" Barry asked as he smoothed his hand around Len's neck and rested gently against the base of Barry's throat in a possessive movement that had Len relaxing under much to his own surprise.

"I am comfortable with the terms, that here in this penthouse I am your submissive and you are my Dominant," Len repeated back the terms.

"Not just here, but any time we are privately together, after all, you did write 'green' by public displays." Barry tapped his fingers against Len's throat and collarbone.

"Yes I did and I am alright with that, I also understand why our roles are switched at other points. After all, you are a mob boss and a CSI, it wouldn't make sense for you to be seen with me hanging off your arm and it wouldn't do well for my own reputation as Captain Cold. I'll also refer to you as Master during our scenes and whenever I feel it necessary." Len said in understanding and Barry beamed as he leaned down to press a kiss to Len's lips happily.

"Such a good boy, now do you feel up to signing an official contract between us as submissive and Master as you prefer to call me?" Barry cupped Len's face and rubbed his thumbs over the other man's cheekbones.

"There is nothing else I would rather do… Master." Len bowed his head and got another kiss in reward before Barry slipped off his lap to bring the contracts over, it didn't take them long to read over and sign the official contract between them.

"Now then, do you want to celebrate our new relationship Leonard?" Barry ran his fingers down Len's chest.

"Yes please, Master." Len allowed Barry to led him to a different room, it looked like Barry's bedroom but there were different chests of drawers and different types of sheets on the large bed.

"We'll explore those drawers later but right now let's start with this. Color?" Barry showed Len two toys causing him to swallow and shift on his feet.

"Green Master."

"Very good Leonard, now be a good boy and strip for me? Fold your clothes and put them on the footrest." Barry ordered as he settled down in an armchair that was angled perfectly towards the bed to give him the best view. Len quickly did as he was told and left his clothes folded perfectly and stood at the foot of the bed letting Barry look him up and down.

"You are so gorgeous Leonard and it's all for me." Barry purred, pleased by the flush Len tried to hide causing Barry to make a mental note to show Leonard how beautiful he really is.

"I want you to get comfortable on the bed and keep your legs spread wide for me," Barry ordered as he picked up a decent sized dildo and took his time to coat the toy with a layer of lube as Len followed the orders.

"So beautiful," Barry praised before he pressed the slick toy into Len's hand and smiled encouragingly.

"Now I want you to use this to prepare yourself, I want to see that toy buried deep inside of you," Barry ordered as he settled down in his chair again. He knew from the 'past history/masturbation' section they both had filled out that Len was stretched already. Also, they both agreed in their contract they wouldn't do anything with bodily fluids until they both got checked, which they both agreed that they would get tested each month.

"Yes, Master." Len wet his lips.

"There we go, easy, easy," Barry advised as he watched Len intensely as the other man pressed the dildo into himself, legs spread wide to give Barry a good view of the length disappearing into his hole.

"How do you feel Leonard?" Barry asked, his own erection obvious in his jeans as Len arched off the headboard when the dildo was fully sheathed inside of him. Len's cock was rock hard, bobbing in the air and dripping beads of pre-cum.

"Full, so full." Len slurred as he clutched at the bed sheet next to his hips as they jerked up off the bed, the movement letting the dildo settle deeper inside of him.

"Well, you look amazing like this." Barry rose from his chair and knelt on the bed between Len's spread legs and smoothed his leather-clad hands up Len's thighs soothingly.

"The next toy will help you feel even better, if not a bit overwhelmed but I know you will be able to take it." Barry leaned down to press a line of kisses up Len's torso and sucked a light mark on the other man's collarbone.

"I need an answer, Leonard," Barry said sternly while biting at the skin on Len's neck earning a yelp and a whole body shudder.

"Green Master," Len managed to get out, the feeling of the large dildo so foreign to him and yet so pleasurable was throwing the rational part of his mind off kilter.

"Good boy." Barry purred before reaching over to the bedside table and withdrew something Len was familiar with, a fleshlight.

"I'm going to help you with this for a bit then I'll be leaving the control in your hands." Barry slicked Len's erection up quickly before sliding the fleshlight down over the other man's cock, smiling at the cry of pleasure and jerking of hips Len gave at the new sensation that was engulfing his cock.

"There we go, a nice and steady rhythm. Now wrap your fingers around where mine are and keep that pace." Barry ordered and smiled encouragingly when Len slowly did the same and moved the fleshlight up and down on his own cock.

"Good, very good Leonard." Barry praised as he moved back to his chair and settled down to watch the show Leonard was putting on for him.

"Don't forget about your other toy, move them in sync, yes just like that…Feels good doesn't it Leonard?" Barry kept up a steady stream of orders and smiled brightly when Len started to fuck himself with the dildo and fleshlight. Len's breathing came out in little hitches and soft moans as he brought himself closer and closer to his climax.

"Yes Master, it does." Len whimpered out as he arched his back as he sped up his strokes with the toys.

"Do you want to come, Leonard? Remember my rule about that," Barry reminded Len in a gentle voice as he reached out and gripped Len's ankle in a firm grip.

"Yes… May I please be allowed to come, Master?" Len's cheeks were flushed as his hips rocked up into the air, fucking the fleshlight deeper.

"Such a good boy, yes you may come Leonard." Barry crooned and smiled when Len only moments later let out a loud cry. His body shook and twitched as he orgasmed, the dildo deep inside of his hole and his cum spilling into the fleshlight.

"You did so well Leonard, so good for me, my beautiful boy." Barry praised as he gently removed the two toys and cleaned Len's trembling body up with a lukewarm cloth. Barry then covered Len with a warm blanket, helping him sit up and took his time to help Len eat bites of food and have sips of water.

"Did you enjoy that darling?" Barry asked as he scraped his fingernails over Len's scalp in a soothing pattern that had Len all but melting into his side.

"Yes, thank you, Master." Len murmured as he burrowed into Barry's side letting out a contented sigh as Barry held him closer.

"Did you enjoy those toys?" Barry asked.

"Yes, Master," Len answered honestly and missed the quick smirk Barry gave the response.

"Good because you are taking them with you, I want you to use them like that every day, think of it as training," Barry ordered and Len let out a shuddering breath.

"Yes, Master." Len agreed and Barry kissed Len's head as a reward.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Night of Awakening**

 **Len gets more than he first expected when he discovers Barry Allen's secret.**

 **Thanks to everyone over on the 'Flash Trash' Discord for giving me the urge to write this!**

 **Tags: bondage, rimming, hole training, oral sex, butt plug, praise kink, lingerie kink, aftercare, subspace**

 **Chapter 3**

"How do you feel?" Barry placed his hand on the small of Len's back, escorting Leonard deeper into his penthouse after a week of not seeing each other than a few simple, normal dates that both had surprisingly enjoyed even with the undercurrent of sexual tension that ran between the two of them.

They didn't talk any sort of business, just about their personal lives, adventures they have had, but mostly they complained about their sisters. Len glanced down at his left arm and smiled at the sight of the gold watch that was snug on his wrist. Smaller diamonds were studded throughout the gold and it contrasted nicely with the rubies that were a perfect match to the plug Barry had gifted him already. Both he and Barry liked the idea of having Len wear something common place but still claiming so even when they weren't together would have something to remember Barry by, like a grounding point.

"Excited," Len said honestly and got a soft smile, one of his favorite ones from Barry as he had discovered.

"That's good, I'm excited about today too," Barry admitted as he moved his hand to lace his and Len's fingers together.

"You replied 'Green' to what I sent you, I just want to confirm personally that you are okay with everything that I laid out in that email?"

"Green Master," Len repeated and got a kiss on the cheek in response.

"Good boy, now strip while I prepare things for us." Barry playfully swatted Len's ass and sauntered into their playroom while Len went into the bathroom, heart beating in his chest as he stripped. Today after they both were confirmed clean and they had numerous dates to build their relationship further was their first official scene together and Len found himself nervous in a way he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Len padded out of the luxurious bathroom and into the other room where Barry was waiting for him. Barry was barefoot and his torso was bare and he was only clad in a pair of tight leather pants.

"Hello, beautiful." Barry smiled as he held his hand out; Len took it and allowed Barry to pull him in close. Barry hooked his other hand behind Len's neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

"Now are you sure you don't want me to add some cushions to the table?" Barry asked as he led Len over to a sturdy wooden table, ropes knotted firmly on each leg and resting on the surface.

"No Master, I want to feel it," Len said just as honestly as before, he knew Barry loved it when he was honest and it was easier to let the truth flow over his tongue in this situation. The need for submission was starting to flare in his blood and he had to fight the urge to fall to his knees and worship Barry, his Dom, his Master in every way possible, if he was allowed to.

"Alright then Leonard, let us begin." Barry pressed one more kiss to Len's lips before stepped back and his face took a sterner look and it made Len's knees weak.

"Bend over the table and cross your arms behind your back with your legs wide. Get comfortable because you will be there for a while." Barry ordered and Len found himself hurrying to comply.

The wood of table dug into his stomach but it wasn't overwhelming as he rested his cheek against the surface of the table as he crossed his wrists behind his back. Len let out a soft noise as a strand of rope wrapped around his right ankle; he closed his eyes and let himself sink into the feeling of Barry winding the rope around his limbs. Len wasn't sure how long it took Barry until he was firmly tied to the table in his bend over position.

"Color?" Barry breathed in Len's ear, his body heavy and radiating heat from where he was leaning over Len's body. Len let out a shaky breath as he tested the rope around his wrists and ankles. They were firm yet soft, he knew that he would receive marks on his skin from the ropes that were keeping him in place.

"Green Master," Len replied and got a kiss to the cheek in reply before he let out a gasp when Barry's slender fingers dug into his the globes of his ass cheeks, parting them wide exposing his hole to the cool air of the room.

"Let's see how your training went shall we Leonard?" Barry purred as he pressed his thumb against Len's hole. The older man let out a moan as his cock twitched and started to rise up to full mast, hitting against the underside of the desk he was tied to.

"Very good, it seems your training went well. You are getting hard just from my brushing your hole, perfection." Barry praised and Len blushed hotly as he realized that the point of him fucking himself on that dildo and fleshlight every night was to be so sensitive that the moment Barry touched his hole he would get hard.

"Ah I see you've figured it out, I always have reasons behind my orders, remember that Leonard." Barry's hot breath was brushing over Len's hole and Len let out a cry of surprise when Barry gave his hole a broad swipe with his tongue.

"You haven't been rimmed before have you, Leonard?" Barry sounded amused but Barry thrusting his tongue into him knocked any words Len would have said out of him.

"You're so sensitive back here that you will come just from my tongue alone tonight," Barry ordered and Len gave a full body shudder at the fact that he had no doubts that is what will be happening tonight. Len let out a groan as Barry pushed the tip of his tongue into him deeper than the last thrust. Len squirmed in the ropes causing the table's edge to press harder into his stomach but he barely noticed as Barry wiggled his tongue in a way that set fire to his body.

Len heard the lewd squelching noises in between his own cries of pleasure and hitches of his breathing as his arousal burned in his stomach. He was rocking his hips now unable to stop himself, he was rubbing his aching, dripping cock against the underside of the table before pushing back on Barry's tongue. Barry seemed to allow this movement for the time being as he focused on fucking Len stupid with his tongue.

Len was vaguely aware that there was a small pool of drool forming under his cheek, he forced everything to the back of his mind and focused on the sensations of Barry's fingers firm on his ass, holding him apart.

Len was sure there was going to be bruise's in the shape of Barry's fingers there tomorrow morning and it sent a thrill through his body that was washed away by the heat of his pleasure as Barry's tongue brushed over that place inside of him that made him arch off the table and see white.

Len let out something closer to a scream when Barry pressed his tongue down on his prostate relentlessly making him thrash in his bondage. Barry didn't let up his assault; he stiffened his tongue and started thrusting in and out of Len's hole rapidly while he dug his nails into the meat of Len's ass, drawing out a small amount of pain that blended perfectly with the overwhelming pleasure Len was feeling.

Len let out something close to a sob when his prostate was pressed on again and his vision turned black as his orgasm ripped through him. His cock spurting ropes of cum from under the table, completely untouched and just like Barry had said, he came just from him getting rimmed.

"Look at you Leonard, you did exactly what I knew you would. God, you came just from my tongue in your ass, how amazing are you?" Barry praised as he gave a few softer licks to Len's loosened and puffy rim. Len let out a cry when Barry bit down on the flesh of his ass causing his cock to weakly spurt more cum as a smaller orgasm washed over him, taking him by complete surprise.

"I'm so proud of you, my good boy." Barry praised again as he lapped at the bite mark he had just left as Len sank against the table boneless and gasping for air as his head spun in the best way.

"Now I have a present for you darling." Barry clicked open a bottle of lube and pulled a small box closer to where he was kneeling on the ground between Len's spread legs.

He opened the wooden box and smiled at the sight of red silk panties resting inside and on top of the panties was a custom made plug. It was small enough to be comfortable; it was made of gold and at the base sat a glittering ruby.

He had sent in a custom order to his preferred jeweler once he and Len had signed their contract. Barry wasted no time in coating the plug with lube; it was a bit heavy but not overpoweringly so as not to annoy Len.

"Present?" Len slurred, feeling a bit floaty and he realized he might be feeling his first ever subspace and it was intoxicating.

"For doing so good for me today, now this may be a bit cold at first…" Barry pressed the tapered tip of a plug past Len's stretched rim and Len let out a low whine when the bulbous part of the plug was pushed into him before the feeling of the base settled against his skin.

"It's smaller and comfortable for everyday use, wear it whenever we are to meet, but other than that wear it as you feel comfortable but make sure to take at least 2 days worth of breaks, we don't want to injure you down there. Always make sure you and the plug are clean before you put it in alright darling?" Barry pressed kisses over Len's still trembling thighs in a soothing way as he caressed Len's rear end before moving down and untying his knots of rope that was around Len's ankles. Len blinked slowly at the sound of a camera click but was too focused on the size and feel of the plug inside of him

Len let out a soft noise as his knees bent forward further but his legs stayed apart on reflex after having been tied there by Barry. Barry gently moved them closer together before lifting one foot a time before sliding something soft and silky up his legs, past his thighs and Len whimpered when the silk curved around his ass and sensitive cock. The restrictive fabric put pressure on his plug; keeping it in place but god he didn't realize how nice the silk would feel on his skin.

"Feels good right? You make quite the sight like this Leonard and I'm so honored to be the one to see it." Barry praised as he traced the edges of the red silk panties before rising up to his feet.

"Now I'm going to untie the ropes and we are going to stretch out on the bed, how does that sound darling?" Barry used a softer, lower voice as he undid the ropes on Len's crossed wrists.

"Good Master, thank you." Len closed his eyes and let Barry manhandle him with a strength that surprised Len the first time they were together.

"Good boy, you were amazing for me today. You submitted in a way I've rarely seen and you took everything I gave you perfectly, I am so proud of you baby." Barry kept up a steady ramble of praise for Len as he settled his semi-out of it submissive under the sheets and pressed kisses to his exposed shoulder as he pulled Len against him so the other man's head was resting on his chest and settled comfortably as he drifted.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Night of Awakening**

 **Len gets more than he first expected when he discovers Barry Allen's secret.**

 **Thanks to everyone over on the 'Flash Trash' Discord for giving me the urge to write this!**

 **Tags: Dom/sub, Dom Barry, sub Len, Mob AU, secret Mob Boss Barry, Criminal Len, CSI Barry, arm candy Barry, suit porn, leather gloves, lingerie kink, panties under a suit, lipstick marks, butt plug, dirty talk, praise kink, blow job, leg humping**

 **Chapter 4**

"So why exactly are we going to this party?" Len asked as he pulled on a charcoal grey suit jacket to match his dress pants on over a crisp white dress shirt, he did the button up and adjusted the lapels a bit in the mirror.

"I need to be there to get information, but alas Barry Allen CSI can't get an invite but Captain Cold can get in no questions asked and if he has some arm candy no one will question it." Barry called from the walk in closet where he was getting ready.

"Arm candy? Are you going to look the part then Scarlet?" Len was kidding but his mouth went dry when Barry stepped out into the bedroom and Len realized he was going to play his role perfectly.

Barry's long legs were clad in skin tight black jeans that emphasized his rear end in a way that made Len want to drop down and worship it all night. His calves were clad in cherry red knee high boots that gave him a few more inches thanks to the modest heels they had. The color matched the lipstick that was painted on Barry's pouty lips, his torso was barely covered by a mesh crop top and Len's Captain Cold Parka was draped over his shoulders in a very possessive and claiming way.

"You look good enough to eat Scarlet." Len blurted out honestly even as Barry looped a multi-shade of grey scarf around Len's neck artfully.

"Maybe later babe, right now we have a party to crash." Barry winked before he walked out of the room, swaying his hips as he went and Len wasn't sure he could survive the night at his rate.

"Oh wait, one final touch." Barry pulled out a pair of black gloves and Len couldn't help the small intake of breath he had as Barry pulled them onto Len's hand.

"Do they look familiar baby? They should, they are the same pair I used on you our first night together do you remember that? How I fingered you to completion and how you took it like the good boy you are." Barry murmured into Len's ear as he pressed a kiss to the visible part of Barry's neck, leaving a lipstick print in his wake.

"If you're good tonight I'll give you a reward, how does that sound?" Barry unbuttoned the top button of Len's dress shirt to expose some skin and Len ducked his head to hide his blush.

"Good Master." Len said softly and Barry hummed his approval before the two left Barry's penthouse to catch their ride.

The night felt far too long, all Len could focus on was the way Barry was pressed up against his side, hand pressed in a silent display of possessiveness on Len's thigh when they were sitting and arm draped around his waist when they were standing. Barry played his role perfectly, laughing and giggling when needed and smiling innocently when asked a question and let Len do the talking.

Len was thankful when Barry had winked at the group of people they had been talking with and dragged Len into one of the private bathrooms. He heard wolf whistles behind them and he no doubts that they all were expecting him to bend Barry over something and fuck him hard. He wondered what their response would be if they saw how instead, his dress pants were now a heap on the floor and he was holding his legs wide from where he was seated on the toilet seat. Barry was running his hands over the sock garters that were strapped around his calves.

"You look amazing in those, I knew they would be your color." Barry praised quietly as he tugged the crotch of the red silk panties to the side just enough to let the ruby ended plug glint in the light of the bathroom. Len flushed as his pre-cum started to dampen the front of the panties that kept his cock contained as Barry wiggled the plug.

"I brought you something, another gift." Barry murmured as he reached into an inner pocket of Len's parka and withdrew a larger golden colored plug, another sparkling ruby resting at the end of it.

"Do you like it darling?" Barry lifted the plug up to Len's lips with a silent order.

"Yes Master." Len muttered before he wrapped his lips around the cool metal and started to lap at it in order to get it wet. Barry watched Len move with dark eyes and he bit his lower lip at the sight of Len sucking the plug like it was a cock.

"Such a good boy." Barry praised as he eased Len's plug out of him, groaning softly at the sight of Len's slightly gapping hole as it clenching at empty air on reflex. Barry put the smaller plug into the hidden jacket pocket where the other one had been in moments before.

"Now you may feel a bit of a stretch but you've trained your hole well so it won't burn." Barry soothed in a quiet voice as he moved the now wet plug from Len's mouth down to his entrance. Len tossed his head back and tightened his hold on his legs that were trembling in the air as Barry worked the larger plug into him.

Barry was right, it was a bit of a stretch but nothing he couldn't handle and he let out a choked groan as his hips twitched in arousal when he felt the base rest against his ass once it was fully sheathed inside of him.

"Good boy." Barry praised as he adjusted his now wet panties back into place and laid a kiss on each of his inner thighs, leaving a lipstick mark in his wake before he rose up to his feet. Barry caressed Len's cheek and tipped his chin up with a finger before diving down to give Len a kiss, smearing his lipstick over the other man's lips and over his own.

"Now get dressed, our night isn't over yet." Barry ordered and Len, flushed and highly turned on swallowed a whine and nodded before pulling his pants back into place before following Barry out of the bathroom, the brunet firmly attached to his side yet again.

"I never thought we would get out of there." Len admitted exhausted when he and Barry finally settled in the back of the limo, the privacy divider up and Barry beaming at Len.

"You did so well in there baby, you did exactly what I needed of you and I got all I needed while being able to show you off. You also didn't even look affected by the larger plug, I'm beyond proud of you Leonard." Barry praised as he ran his hand up Len's thigh and crowded against him like he had during the party.

"Thank you Master." Len bowed his head at the praise and the way he felt himself getting hard in his dress pants at the way Barry's fingers were close to his crotch.

"I did promise you a reward, how do your pretty lips wrapped around my cock sound to you Leonard? Your reward is to make me come for you, how does that sound?" Barry pulled Len's gloved hand up to his lips and flicked his tongue over the fingertips.

"Green Master." Len's mouth felt dry and Barry gave him a soft smile before resting his hand on the back of his neck in a familiar motion and Len found himself being guided down onto the carpet of the limo. Len looked up from his place kneeling between Barry's legs, the brunet was slowly unzipping his too tight jeans, and Len let out a soft moan under his breath at the sight of Barry's cock springing free. Barry tilted his head and let out his own groan as he stroked himself, spreading his pre-cum over his slender shaft.

"Now be a good boy and open that pretty mouth for me." Barry crooned and slowly slid his cock into Len's open mouth, both moaning at the action. Len's mouth was hot and wet in the way Barry adored and Len looked like he had a glimpse of heaven with Barry's cock filling his mouth.

"Mm, you're so good for me Leonard. I knew your mouth was made for this, for sucking my cock like a good boy." Barry praised as he ran his nails over Len's scalp as he slowly moved his hips forward and backwards, setting a pace of slipping in and out of Len's willing mouth. Len gripped the fabric of his pants as he stayed still and kept his mouth open wide for Barry to use. Len let his eyes close as he focused on the way Barry tasted and felt in his mouth and moaned helplessly around the thick length, knowing better than to move and disrupt Barry's rhythm.

Barry let out a cry and Len swallowed around Barry's cock on reflex and gagged suddenly before he quickly swallowed as a rush of cum flooded down his throat. Barry withdrew from Len's mouth, chest heaving as he slumped against the limo seat, looking at the flush that was covering Len's face, cum dripping down his chin and erection in his pants. Len leaned forward and gave Barry's cock kitten licks, cleaning up any remaining cum before tucking Barry's spent cock back into his jeans. Len rested his cheek against Barry's inner thigh and let out a soft sigh when Barry rested his hand on top of his head.

"Such a good boy for me, God you are perfect Leonard, I'm so lucky." Barry praised before he nudged his foot so his shin was resting between Len's thighs, brushing over the tent in his dress pants.

"I bet your panties are a soaking mess right now, tell me what your plug feels like right now." Barry ordered as he scrapped his nails over Len's scalp.

"It's brushing right against my prostate, my… Panties are soaked and sticking to my groin. I can feel my pre-cum coating my balls and it's starting to hurt." Len admitted, cheeks turning a darker shade of red as he uttered the words.

"Good boy, well I can't have you so hard it hurts, not yet at least. Hands behind your back Leonard," Barry ordered and Len obeyed with confusion in his eyes. Len let out a soft groan when Barry brushed his leg against his crotch.

"You may use my leg to get off and nothing else." Barry said firmly as he leaned back against his seat and watched as Len's breathing hitched and even the tips of his ears were turning red now. Len let out a gasp when he gave his first thrust of his hips against Barry's leg and the friction made him shudder in pleasure.

"That's it, just like that." Barry encouraged and Len built up a somewhat frantic pace as he started to hump his leg, arousal and need clear on his face as Len lost himself to the unexpected pleasure. Barry pressed his foot forward a bit more and smiled when Len let out a surprised cry as his whole body arched in pleasure as he came. His cum staining the front of his suit pants a darker shade and he was gasping for air, eyes closed and lips parted wide.

"You did so amazing Leonard, I'm so proud of you for taking your own pleasure like that, when we get back to my place we'll take a bath and clean you up right." Barry pulled Len forward so the other man could rest his cheek on his thigh again and kept a steady petting motion going over his buzzed hair, letting Len drift in whatever headspace he was in at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Night of Awakening**

 **Len gets more than he first expected when he discovers Barry Allen's secret.**

 **Thanks to everyone over on the 'Flash Trash' Discord for giving me the urge to write this!**

 **Tags:** **punishment, bondage, cock ring, anal fingering, anal sex, hand job**

 **Chapter 5**

Barry softly padded down the hallway of his penthouse. With only the light from his phone lighting the way, it had been a long and tedious day and all Barry wanted to do was curl up next to Len who he hoped was in bed already.

A happy smile crossed his face when he entered the bedroom and spotted Len curled up on his side already asleep. Barry's smile soon turned into a frown when he noticed a dark bruise along the expanse of Len's back. Barry quickly changed into his sleep clothes and settled onto his bed and let Len curl up on his chest and Barry draped his arm over his shoulder taking care to avoid the bruise on Len's back.

~~/~~

"Len we need to talk about something," Barry placed a cup of coffee in front of Len before settling beside Len on the couch a few weeks later. Len looked up from his paper and raised an eyebrow.

"Is this a good something or a bad something?" Len questioned as he put his paper down and wrapped both hands around the warm cup.

"It's something. In our contract, we both agreed that if one of us were hurt we would tell the other. I came home a few weeks ago to see you exhausted and a massive bruise on your back and I gave you chances to tell me what happened but you didn't." Barry laid his hand on Len's ankle as he spoke and Len lowered his eyes as he swallowed quietly.

"I know, I'm sorry Master but it's a habit I'm trying to break... I'm not used to people giving a shit about me or my health." Len admitted and Barry gave a small smile.

"I understand Len and we will work on this. However, you still broke a rule we had set so I will have to punish you. You have agreed to this certain punishment or should we revisit it?" Barry questioned.

"No Master." Len bowed his head.

"That's my good boy, now go shower and meet me in the playroom all right? Oh and remove your plug and leave it on the bathroom counter. " Barry stood up and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss before the two parted.

Len wandered down the hall after his shower stark naked and entered into their playroom just like that. Barry held his hand out to Len just clad in tight black boxer shorts. Len blushed at the bulge in Barry's boxers as he took the offered hand. Len moaned softly into the biting kiss that Barry gave him.

"One the bed please Leonard," Barry ordered as he stepped back to let Len move freely. Len settled on the sheets of the bed and spread out. Barry stood by the side of the bed with a pair of red leather cuffs with golden hooks.

"Colour?"

"Green Master."

"Good boy, right hand please," Barry ordered and Len raised his right arm and let out of a soft sigh when the soft leather wrapped around his wrist and was pulled back against the headboard. Barry repeated the process on Len's left wrist and ankles until he was spread eagle on the soft sheets.

"Colour Leonard?" Barry knelt between Len's spread legs as he dangled a cock ring from his fingertips.

"Green Master, if it's too much I will let you know." Len let out a moan when the rubber band snapped around the base of his cock before the other small rings were pulled snug around his balls, pulling them apart just enough to feel slightly uncomfortable, which was the point.

"Good boy." Barry pressed a kiss to lens inner thigh in a silent praise.

Barry moved back off the bed and stepped out of his boxer shorts and Len let out a wanton moan at the sight of Barry naked and hand curled around his own erection, gently stroking himself. This was the first time Len has seen Barry fully naked and he couldn't touch him; this was turning into a punishment.

"While you were showering I did some preparation of my own, would you like to see?" Barry breathed out watching Len with half-lidded eyes.

"Yes, Master." Len was breathless as Barry straddled him so his back was facing Len. Barry leaned forward as he reached behind himself to press his index finger into his already stretched and lube slick hole. Barry let out a low whine as he worked another finger into himself and felt Len thrash a bit underneath him on the bed

"It feels so good Leonard, I can't wait to feel you inside of me." Barry let out a breathy moan as he pumped his fingers in and out of himself letting out another moan before slowly withdrawing his fingers. He felt his hole clench and unclench on empty air and his cock throbbed with need from between his thighs.

Len wet his lips and let out a low groan at the sight of Barry's hole loose and twitching with need. He never thought seeing this kind of thing would be so arousing and filling him with a burning heat. Barry gracefully moved until he was straddling Len facing forward and a hand resting on Len's chest for balance.

"Oh!" Barry cried out in pleasure as the head of Len's cock popped past that ring of muscles and it sent sparks through his whole body. Len gasped in shock as he stared up at Barry with dark eyes. Barry slowly lowered himself down onto Len's length and his face went slack with pleasure and a moan was pulled out of him by the feeling of Len's cock splitting him open in all the best ways.

"Leonard you feel so good inside of, big and hot and solid. It's everything!" Barry managed to get out as he gave a short roll of his hips sending more bolts of pleasure through of his system.

"Master oh hell!" Len gritted his teeth as he tried to move but his bondage kept him in place and Barry in total control.

"Feels amazing, doesn't it?" Barry breathed out with a smile on his lips as he started to work up a steady pace as he started to rock atop of Len.

"Oh, you're going to give me the best orgasm tonight Leonard." Barry groaned out as he impaled himself down on Len's cock. Len let out a whine when his cock throbbed against the strong cock rings on his cock and balls, giving him pleasure yet stopping him from coming. Barry was tight and hot, fitting around him like a glove.

Len watched the way Barry rode him, face rapt in pleasure as he used Len for his own pleasure. His cock bounced and dripped against his stomach with each move he made from atop of Len.

"Leonard!" Barry all but screamed out Len's name when he started to stroke himself in time to his own downward thrusts on Len's cock. Len watched in amazement as Barry screamed out his orgasm, cum coating his hand and some landing on Len's chest as Barry rode Len through his own orgasm.

Barry doubled over gasping for air, still seated on Len's length making Len squirm and whine in the back of his throat.

"Sorry Leonard but you are being punished, no coming for you today." Barry reminded Len before he started to move his hips again. "While I on the other hand am going to ride you until I'm dry, how does that sound Leonard?"

Lens eyes rolled up into his head as he realized this truly was a punishment as Barry took his pleasure from him. It turned him on further but also made him feel frustrated but he did disobey the set rules and Len always took his punishments and at least he had an amazing view for the time being before he went out of mind later on.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Night of Awakening**

 **Len gets more than he first expected when he discovers Barry Allen's secret.**

 **Thanks to everyone over on the 'Flash Trash' Discord for giving me the urge to write this!**

 **Tags: cock cage, sounding, male chastity, cock warming, spanking, leash, humiliation kink, leather glove kink**

 **Chapter 6**

"Leonard, I have a gift for you." Barry was excited as he all but bounced on the couch next to Len who was holding a small flat box with a small lock on the front.

"Barry, are you trying to spoil me?" Len couldn't help the smile that spread on his lips.

"Get used to it darling." Barry pressed a kiss to Len's cheek before clicking the lock open and settling back as Len opened the lid. His cheeks turned a light pink at the sight of the gift.

"We did talk about this and I sent you the scene for today if you're still sure about it so I was thinking this would be the perfect time to break this in, so to speak." Barry curled a hand around Len's thigh in a possessive movement.

"Green Master, please." Lens voice choked up a bit as he remembered what their scene today would be. It hit a lot of his secret kink's that he had been unsure Barry would have been into let alone been willing to indulge him.

"Alright, darling go shower and clean yourself up for me while I get things ready here." Barry gave Len another kiss before taking the box away from Len and the two went their own ways to prepare as per usual.

Len was wearing just a silk blue robe that Barry had left for him when he entered their playroom and Barry was waiting there in a deep navy blue three-piece suit and a pair of matching leather gloves. Len felt his mouth go dry at the sight; Barry in a suit would never cease to get him aroused. The fact his gift was in Barry's right hand standing out sharply against the dark leather of the glove did nothing to stop his cock from hardening.

"Legs apart for me darling," Barry ordered, voice stern and Len automatically planted his feet firmly apart. Barry hooked his index finger into the loose knot of the sash of lens robe and with a jerk of his hand the knot came undone and the silk robe slipped off his shoulders. Barry knelt in front of Len, his breath not against his erection but Len stayed still like he was ordered. He let out a soft noise when the leather of Barry's glove smoothed over the sensitive skin of his shaft as Barry lifted his cock up. Len's hips twitched when Barry's other hand grazed against the jeweled plug that was nestled in his ass, just keeping him open and full.

Len watched in silent awe as Barry eased the gold and ruby embedded cock cage over his length and around his balls before snapping the lock closed, the metal tight against his cock and balls in a painful way that only heightened his arousal.

"Now do you want the attachment or is the cage good enough for now?" Barry asked as he ran the tips of his fingers over the goldenrods that made up the cage.

"The attachment as well Master." Len bowed his head to hide his blush.

"Do not forget that if you have to use the bathroom you will have to ask me for permission." Barry knew that was a tipping point for some, but from the way Len's breathing hitched and the tips of his ears turned red Barry knew that Len truly did want all of his control fully be taken from him.

"Alright, remember to use the colour system or your safe word if this is too intense alright?" Barry said firmly as he withdrew a sound from the box, it was a straight rod with a small ball at the end. Len watched with bated breath as Barry coated the sound with a lot of lube because there never was enough lube.

"Remember to breathe and you can grab onto me for balance," Barry instructed. Len nodded before he let out a gasp, grabbing onto Barry's shoulders on reflex as the ball at the end of the sound was slowly pressed into the slit of his cock. It was so intense and Len was aware he was gasping and trembling while his cock throbbed against his new cage.

"There we go, easy Leonard it's in now." Barry soothed as he locked the sound in place at the head of the cage.

"How does do you feel darling?" Barry rose to his feet and cupped Len's face with his glove-clad hands.

"G-green Master, Thank you." Len breathed out even though his knees were weak and he felt off balance but damn the intense pressure was mind-blowing to him.

"Come, Len, I have some work to get done but I have a nice comfy pillow here for you to kneel on." Barry led an unsteady Len over to the desk that was in the corner of the room, Len gratefully knelt on the large pillow, knees parted giving his captive cock some breathing room and he relaxed and let his eyes flutter for a moment.

"Will you be a good boy for me Leonard and keep me warm whilst I work?" Barry scrapped his gloved fingertips over Len's buzz cut watching as Len sank deeper into his own headspace.

"Yes, Master." Len all by purred and opened his eyes just enough to watch Barry unzip his dress pants and tug out his half hard cock. Len shuffled forward on the pillow and wrapped his lips half way down Barry's shaft. He let out a sigh via his nose and rested his cheek against Barry's inner thigh while his eyes fluttered closed. He let the weight and taste of Barry's cock lull him away as he went between the feeling of Barry's cock on his tongue and the constricting feeling of his cock cage and the solid feeling of the sound inside of his shaft.

Len wasn't sure how long the two of them stayed like that but soon he felt his bladder starting to hurt and he opened his eyes and tapped Barry's other thigh, he let out a wet gasp when Barry's cock was pulled out of his mouth.

"What is it darling?" Barry palmed Len's cheek that was starting to turn red.

"May I please use the bathroom Master?" Len rasped out.

"Of course darling, would you like the second attachment?" Barry asked curiously and Len's blush went a darker shade.

"Yes, Master." Len agreed softly and leaned back to let Barry zip himself back up and retrieve the second attachment. It was a red leather leash with a golden chain that Barry clipped to a small D ring near the base of Len's cock cage. Len eased himself down onto his hands and with a tug on his balls via the leash he crawled forward. He let Barry lead him into the en-suite and let out a whine when Barry slowly withdrew the sound before stepping out of the bathroom after pressing a kiss to Len's shoulder blades.

Len flushed as he did his business and washed his hand and wiped himself down with a washcloth not wanting to soil the beautiful craftwork of the cage more than needed.

He opened the door and blushed at the sight of Barry leaning against the wall tapping on his phone. Barry lit up at Len standing there; Barry ran a gloved hand down his torso and around to rest possessively on the older man's rear end.

"You did so well for me Leonard, we were like that for half an hour and you remembered to ask permission. I think you deserve a reward, what do you think?" Barry press open mouth kisses down Len's neck.

"... That photo I sent you Master?" Len bit his lower lip worriedly.

"We will do it for as long as your body can take it, now balance yourself on the pillow for me." Barry dropped back into his stern Dom self that had Len scurrying to obey.

Barry settled on his chair and firmly grasped Len's thighs, pulling Len up so the other man was resting on his forearms on the pillow below him, his legs resting on either side of Barry's hips and his ass facing upwards. His caged cock pressed against Barry's lap and Len moaned at the pressure the position put on it. It was just the right amount of uncomfortable and Len's shuddered when Barry's gloved hand ran over the swell of his ass.

Len let out a yelp and his arms shook for a moment when Barry brought his hand down right across both cheeks sending a stinging pain through his body and it went straight to his caged cock. Barry ran his hand over the same place he just hit and watched Len intensely to make sure he was all right before he raised his hand and brought it down on Len's right cheek.

Len's yelp's turned into moans as Barry repeated the action a few times on each cheek and across both, harder than the last. Len's arms were trembling but he didn't want it to stop it felt so amazing and he was losing control. A final spank cracked loudly through the room and Len let out a sob as his eyes rolled up into his head.

"Easy, there we go, not too quickly." Barry eased Len onto the pillow so that Len was curled up on his side not putting pressure on his now red ass and caged cock. Barry pressed against the ruby that was at the base of the plug Len was still wearing and got a weak moan in reply.

"I'm going take your cage off, okay darling? I want you to come for me whenever you feel like it, then we're going to get into bed together and get comfy together." Barry unlocked the cage as he spoke and slowly eased it off of Len's weeping cock, Len hadn't come but he had been steadily leaking pre-cum from the moment Barry first spanked him. Barry eased Len's plug out just a bit before pushing it back in and since the cage was gone, Len couldn't help the cry that came from his throat as his body arched as cum exploded from his cock.

Barry ditched his leather gloves and suit jacket so he could stroke Len's scalp and gently pick him up and move the obviously out of it man onto the nearby bed. Barry grabbed a lukewarm cloth that had been set aside just for this reason and while whispering soothing praises he cleaned Len, dropping a few kisses on the newly cleaned skin every so often before swapping out the cloth for a bottle of lotion.

Len let out a soft noise when Barry softly rubbed the warm lotion on his stinging ass, really working the lotion in while avoiding his plug as not to overpower him with sensations.

"How does sleeping like this sound darling? It won't put pressure on this beautiful ass of yours and the marks will heal up better if you stay like this." Barry ran a hand down Len's back in a soothing motion that had Len sinking into it further.

"Stay like this," Len muttered out into the pillow and got a quiet laugh in response before Barry pulled the sheet up over the two of them and curled against Len's side, hand resting heavy on the middle of Len's back and Len felt a smile tug at his lips and he sank into the feeling of love and trust.


	7. Chapter 7: Final

**A Night of Awakening**

 **Len gets more than he first expected when he discovers Barry Allen's secret.**

 **Thanks to everyone over on the 'Flash Trash' Discord for giving me the urge to write this!**

 **Tags: collar, anal sex, anal fingering, gentle sex, nipple piercing, nipple play, nipple rings, lingerie kink**

 **Chapter 7 – Final**

"Leonard, I'm back!" Barry set his bag down by the shoe rack at the door inside of his penthouse, it had been a couple of weeks of running from town to town but Barry's job had finally been completed.

"Welcome home," Len shuffled into view wearing a pair of sweatpants and an unzipped hoodie looking ruffled in a way that had Barry smiling happily. Barry held his arms out and accepted the tender hug Len was now in the habit of giving him.

"Sorry I was gone so long, but I did bring you something, a gift I've been waiting on for a while in fact," Barry said as he and Len sank onto the couch across the large windows that overlooked the Central City Bay. Len tucked his feet up under his thighs and rested against Barry's chest and listened quietly to Barry as the other man rubbed his fingers over his scalp.

Len realized that Barry sounded nervous and it caused him to blink and push himself up so he could look at Barry. He had never heard Barry nervous like this since finding out about who he truly was in the bedroom and out.

"Breath Scarlet," Len kissed Barry's cheek pleased at the blush he got in reply from the simple peck. Barry could ride Len all night or spank Len without so much as blinking but at a chaste, simple kiss and Barry turned scarlet to match the nickname Len had given him was still so mindboggling to Len.

"Okay, here it is." Barry pulled a flat wooden box out of his bag he had placed by the couch when they had moved from the entranceway. Barry carefully placed it in Len's hands and watched him intently while fiddling with his fingers nervously.

"This is… I would be honored… Master." Len's breath was knocked out of him at the sight of the gorgeous red leather collar that sat inside of the box on a bed of black velvet. The rings were made of gold and had a small buckle that was the obvious way it would be put on him.

"Do you accept my collar, Leonard?" Barry asked softly as Len stared at the collar with wide eyes.

"Yes I do Master, please will you put it on me?" Len caressed the rim of the leather, pleased at the buttery soft feeling of it against his fingers.

"I would be honored Leonard, will you rest on your knees for me?" Barry took the collar with sure movements as he unbuckled the collar while Len all but fell to his knees between Barry's spread knees. He tilted his head back, exposing the length of his neck and let out a shaky breath when the leather wrapped around his throat and a small click was hard as it was locked into place.

"God you are gorgeous like this Leonard, I am so blessed to have you like this." Barry leaned down, cupping Len's cheeks with his hands kissing the other man passionately.

"Master… They are finally healed up and would you like to see?" Len breathed against Barry's plump lips.

"I would love to darling, let's move to the bedroom shall we?" Barry rose to his feet and offered his hand to Len who took it and let himself be pulled up onto his feet. Len started down the hallway towards their playroom when Barry tugged him to a halt.

"Not today darling, that room is for play but today, tonight I am going to make love to you. If that is pleasing to you that is." Barry lifted Len's hand, pressing a kiss to the other man's knuckles lovingly.

"I would love that Master." Len blushed brightly at the mere thought of the two of them wrapped together a passionate embrace, in a different way than they normally were when together.

Barry pulled Len into their master bedroom, Len let out a laugh when Barry shoved him down onto the bed and all but pounced on him. Their lips crashed together as Barry's fingers tore Len's hoodie off his shoulders and onto the floor beside the bed.

"Am I allowed to play with them now?" Barry worried the skin of Len's neck, leaving a mark behind.

"Totally healed." Len panted out and Barry pulled back just enough to gaze at his lover's chest.

"They're a good look for you darling." Barry praised as he ran his thumbs over Len's nipples, they were pierced with small gold hoops and the light caught on the small rubies that were embedded in the rings.

"I wonder, do they feel good as well?" Barry asked with a smirk on his lips before he tugged on the hoops slightly. Len let out a whine as his hips jerked up, his cock starting to harden up against Barry's thigh. Barry tugged a bit harder this time before pinching the small nubs and drank in the sounds of Len crying out in pleasure as he squirmed under Barry who was straddling his waist.

Len gripped the pillow behind his head as he moaned when Barry's mouth closed around his right nipple while toying with his left nipple. Barry sucked at the sensitive nub and twisted his tongue around the area where the metal ran through the skin. Len thrashed underneath of Barry's firm thighs and moaned his eyes rolling up into his head when Barry kissed across his chest to repeat the action on Len's other nipple.

"You seem really worked up already Leonard, I bet you can come just from this." Barry purred as he looked up at Len with dark eyes, watching the way Len gasped wantonly. He ground up against Barry needing friction on his aching cock as his nipples went tight across his chest. Barry pressed his mouth against Len's right nipple and grazed his teeth over the nub while at the same time he pulled harshly on the nipple piercing on Len's left nipple.

Len's world exploded around him, surprising the hell out of him as he cried out his orgasm. He felt his cum soak his sweatpants as he panted for air on the bed below Barry, he had tossed his arm over his eyes as he breathed through his orgasm.

"I knew you could do it darling, such a good boy." Barry praised as he worked marks across Len's collarbone lovingly.

"I-I didn't expect that," Len said honestly as he tipped his head to the side to let Barry kiss more of his neck, just underneath the constricting leather collar that made him flush with pride and love.

"I had an idea that your nipples would be much more sensitive than normal, don't worry Leonard I'm going to take good care of you," Barry promised as he climbed off of Len and quickly stripped them both of their clothes. Barry smiled at the sight of the now soaked red lace panties that were clinging to Len's hips, he traced the outline of Len's spent cock teasingly before easing the damp panties off of Len and onto the floor. Barry settled between Len's legs, letting them rest on his hips.

"I know Master, I trust you." Len reached forward to graze Barry's cheek and got a blinding smile in reply and Barry leaned forward to seal their lips together. Len moaned into the kiss when Barry's fingers found his plug and wiggled it free, making his cock start to harden once more.

"Your little hole is gaping, I'm so impressed with your training darling. I bet you feel a bit empty now, don't worry Leonard I'll be sure to fill you right up." Barry crooned as he traced Len's gaping rim with a feather-light touch that had Len squirming on the bed and flushing at Barry's words.

"We're both clean, please Master let me feel every part of you," Len begged breathlessly as he felt his stomach clench lightly at the fact he had to ask Barry to fuck him bareback and come in him afterward.

"As you wish darling," Barry smiled softly before he shifted his hips forward and the head of his cock brushed at Len's hole. Len arched his back as Barry pressed forward, going deeper and deeper into Len's hot, welcoming channel. Barry leaned forward, bracing himself on his forearms on either side of Len's head. Len grabbed at Barry's shoulders and let out a cry when Barry bottomed out and the head of his cock was resting right against his prostate making Len see stars.

"You feel amazing darling, oh fuck I could stay like this forever." Barry moaned into Len's neck as he dug his fingers into the bed sheets as he focused on not moving while Len adjusted.

"I never thought, Master this is, I can't…" Len gasped out, totally feeling overwhelmed as his sensitive nipples rubbed against Barry's chest as he adjusted to being full of Barry's throbbing cock that was so much larger than his toys or plugs and it set his nerves alight. Slowly the overwhelming feelings and the burn that he first experienced faded and nothing but pleasure remained and Len needed to have Barry move and soon.

"Master, please move now." Len clawed at Barry's back and let out a cry as Barry gave a sharp snap of his hips. Len moaned as he rocked against Barry as the two set a pace that satisfied both of their needs. Len was losing himself as he dragged his nails up and down Barry's back, clinging to his lover as Barry thrust into him harder and harder making his vision blur at the edges.

Len wasn't shocked as he felt that familiar coil of heat build-up in his gut as the two rocked together, exchanging soft kisses every so often or just locking eyes as they moved in sync. He had come once already just from his nipples so every part of him was hypersensitive already and having Barry inside of him, dragging his cock against his insides and over his prostate made his head hazy.

"Master, I'm so close." Len whimpered unable to lift his voice higher than the whimper he managed to let out.

"Go on Leonard, I want you to come again, I want to feel you clamp down on my cock as you reach that high again." Barry bit at Len's ear before tracing the edge of Len's new collar before resting his hand on the leather, applying a bit of pressure and that was all it took. Len let out a hoarse cry as he jerked up against Barry's body as he locked his ankles behind Barry's waist and dug his nails into Barry's back. His release coated their pressed together stomachs and his body tightened up around Barry's cock, walls pulsing around Barry's length.

Barry moaned into Len's neck helplessly as his orgasm was pulled out of him by Len's convulsing hole and he came deep inside of Len, his hips rolling shallowly as they rocked against each other through their own orgasms. Barry leveled himself up so he was hovering over Len's face and the two exchanged blissed out smiles before their lips pressed together as Len looped his arms around Barry's neck, just holding him close.

"I love you, Barry," Len whispered when their kiss broke and could feel every inch of Barry inside of him and his release dripping out of his hole. It didn't feel as lewd as it did with others but this, this was something else something that Len was embracing and the time felt right.

"I love you too Len, so, so much." Barry peppered Len's face with kisses before nuzzling their noses together before rolling them onto their sides still locked together and Barry didn't plan on moving anytime soon.

From the way Len rested his face in the crook of Barry's neck, the brunet knew Len didn't plan on moving either. Len never thought he would be in a relationship like this with Barry Allen of all people more so after finding out he is a secret mob boss but none of that mattered when they were together and Len would enjoy every moment of it.


End file.
